U.S. Pat. Nos. 309,905; 3,485,416 and 4,387,809 disclose condiment dispensers in which more than one substance may be dispensed and in which the compartments for holding the substances within the body of the dispenser are longitudinally spaced apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,115 discloses a combination drinking straw and container which could be used to dispense an item from inside the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,034,905 and 2,901,357 disclose methods of manufacturing tubes or straws in which materials may be located within the straws and then may be dispensed from the straw.